


Where no Rock has Ventured Before

by maderi



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor’s first beach trip, Fluff, Frotting, Gavin and Nines are the unfortunate witnesses to this circus, Hank is helpefull, M/M, Or so you’d think, Sand is a scary scary thing, Two idiots completely in love with each other, how is it even possible, sand in inappropriate places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 08:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maderi/pseuds/maderi
Summary: Connor finally manage to wear Hank down and after months of begging, they’re headed towards the beach for a day of sunbathing, swimming and fun. Hank will be damned if he has to suffer through the scorching heat and annoying sand in inappropriate places for a whole day. Luckily, the bar seems to be ready for him.But by the end of the day though, Hank will have a wholly new appreciation for sunburns and tiny grains of sand.





	Where no Rock has Ventured Before

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Helatina](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Helatina), [xxhhunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxhhunter/gifts).

> This is my contribution to the Hankcon Reverse Big Bang 2019! Please take the time to go have a look at Helatina’s (twitter: xxhhunter) beautiful art piece that was the inspiration for this story.
> 
> https://twitter.com/xxhhunter/status/1165892450700922880?s=19

Hank had always been unable to deny Connor anything when the young android turned his big, brown puppy eyes his way, but he’d damn well tried when Connor first came to him, asking for a day at the beach a few months previous. 

Connor was a master at manipulating Hank to do what he wanted. Of course, Hank would never willingly admit to that, he’d even go as far as give himself excuses for giving in to the other man’s wishes. The kid needed a place to stay. Well, they worked well together, might as well be partners. The kid was probably tired, I’ll just let him sleep in my lap for a little while more. 

The excuses went on and on, and in Hank’s mind, just became more and more intimate. Connor and Hank were... the relationship between them was complicated. Hank loved Conner, he’d known that the moment the fake RK800 had taken him to CyberLife all those months ago. 

But bad habits died hard. Hank found himself as unable to tell Connor then as he did now. Feelings just weren't a thing Hank knew how to express. Annoyance, anger, and smugness, sure. But feelings that actually mattered, not so much. It was why the furthest they’d come in their otherwise constipated relationship, was Hank’s pathetic ‘I care about what happens to you, Connor.’

If looks could kill, Hank would have been a dead man by the way Reed and Nines looked at him. Disappointment just didn’t quite cut it. Nines, Connor’s upgraded little brother, hadn’t worked at the precinct for long when he cornered Hank while Connor went to get their lunch. 

Like any worried sibling, Nines had made it very clear that if Hank ever hurt Connor’s feelings, something could just accidentally happen to Hank one day. The threat had been enough to set Hank’s nerves on end for the following week. 

He’d been extra attentive that week, even eating the horrible rabbit food Connor always included with his food in high hopes that Hank one day would eat it. Connor had, of course, figured out that something had happened, even going as far as to pester Reed for information, the little spitfire standing no chance to Connor’s persuasive ways. 

What followed had been a series of uncomfortable conversations about boundaries and how no one could force anyone to do as they themselves pleased. Neither of these events explained why Hank had been awoken at the buttcrack of dawn, and over-excited puppy android beside his bed, all ready to go. 

It wasn’t like the beach was far away from where they lived. They just hadn’t had the time to go, or in Hank’s case, the will to. Yet, thirty minutes later, Hank found himself behind the wheel of his new car, a car Connor had sent puppy eyes towards when they first saw it. Hank hadn’t actually found a fault in buying a new car when he had Connor to think about too, so he’d decided to buy it. All by himself. At least, that’s the story he stuck to. 

Sitting in the driver seat, Hank was happy that Connor had thought of the car. It had everything Hank had been missing for years. It kept cool on hot summer days, it shielded from the scorching sun, but most of all, Hank was glad that it overpowered Connor’s constant rambling about the sea, sealife, people, tanning, UVA and UVB, the list went on and on as they drove.

“Did you know that sand is actually just tiny, tiny rocks?” Connor chirped when they finally parked.

Hank hadn’t actually thought about it before, but it all made sense as Connor went on to explain the process of how grains of sand were made as they walked out of the car. Hank had half a mind to listen as he carried all of Connor’s stuff down to a free spot. Trust an android to bring a whole house with him for a day on the beach. 

Hank had lost count of the things Connor had brought, though he was actually quite happy about the beach picnic blanket. It was big enough to fit both of them comfortably, the parasol would work wonders while Hank napped. What he was most pleased about though, was the fully stocked bar with his name on it a short distance from their spot. 

“Hank!” Connor snapped, sounding a bit annoyed, “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, yeah, sure,” Hank replied, having no idea what he had been said earlier. 

“I asked if you wanted a chair or a bed?” Connor beamed once more. 

“You brought both?” Hank couldn't help the surprise from entering his voice. He’d brought everything down here, he sure as hell would remember bringing a couple of beds and chairs. 

“I did. Simon and Markus were kind enough to let me borrow their equipment. State of the art stuff too.” Connor smiled as he bent down to retrieve something from his tacky beach bag. 

“Look here,” he said as he brought up a rectangular object out of the bag. “This is a bed. You just push this button here, and poof.”

As Connor pressed the button, the small rectangular object unfolded to a full-sized tanning bed. Hank knew that a lot had changed since the time he was a kid, but this little thing surprised him more than anything else this far had. 

“Well, I’ll be damned,” Hank swore, more than a little impressed. Maybe this day at the beach wouldn’t be so bad after all. 

“Well, would you look at that. They knew the drunkard would come, so they prepped a bar.” Reed’s annoying voice called from behind them, followed by a loud smack. 

Great. 

Just peachy. 

Turning around, Hank was met with the last sight he ever wanted to see in his life. Reed and Nines walked towards them with intent, most likely to greet Connor who smiled and waved beside Hank. 

“You called your brother, didn’t you?” Hank grumbled.

“I did. Like me, Nines has never been to the beach. Detective Reed said he had a lot of experience though, so I believe we are in good hands.” Connor smiles so innocently up at Hank that something inside of him shifted painfully. 

He could do this. For Connor, he could do this. It was just a day, twelve hours at the most and then Connor would realize how awful the whole beach scene was and never want to return ever again. 

But as Hank thought this, he already knew that it would never go that way. Connor would love the beach, would love all the new and unexplored experiences he would be greeted with. 

Sighing deeply, Hank turned to unpack the rest of his stuff, only to be met with the most erotic scene he’d ever witnessed in his life. Connor had shed his loose shorts, revealing the tightest pair of high waisted swimming boxers Hank had ever seen. The deep blue fabric clung to Connor’s body as if it were painted on, hugging tightly to every curve and dip. 

Connor had unbuttoned his Hawaiian shirt, was in the process of shedding it when the warm wind picked up enough to send the fabric flying, forcing Connor to dive after it. He landed with a heavy thud, sending the sand flying around his frame. 

“Oh, it’s so soft.” Connor chirped from his spot in the sand, fingers carding through the sand with fascinated intensity. 

“You alright there, Connor?” Hank asked, trying very hard not to stare at the swimming boxers dipping into the younger man’s butt crack. 

“Hank, this is amazing! Did you know that sand was soft?” Connor stood up on all fours before standing, letting the sand fall off of him. 

“I did, yes.” Hank smiled fondly.  
“Of course sand is soft, toaster boy.” Reed’s annoying voice came from beside Hank. “It’s sand!” 

“Technically, sand is made of rocks and therefore...” Nines started, much like Connor, but with a more serious air about it. 

“Shut up, trashcan. No one asked for your stupid facts.” Reed grunted as he threw his chair and bag on the ground beside Hank and Connor’s place. 

Other than rolling his eyes, Nine’s didn’t look like he took Gavin’s biting words to heart. Instead, he took his own beach gear and set it up neatly beside Reed’s discarded ones. Hank was grateful to see Nines set up beside his own place. He didn’t think he could take twelve hours of Reed’s nagging. 

“Hank, could you help me get some of this sand off of me?” Connor asked beside him, looking bewildered. “For some reason, it seems to stick to my synthetic skin.”

“Don’t worry about it, Connor. That’s just how sand works. It sticks to everything, everywhere.” Hank smiles as he turned to help Connor, only too late realizing that brushing the sand away, would mean actually touching Connor’s bare skin. 

Grinning happily, Connor walked up to him, smiling softly as he turned around. Hank couldn’t ever remember having swallowed harder than what he did just then. Up close, Connor’s swimming shorts were lethal. They really did cling to his body, even going as far as to cling to the dimples above his peach round ass. 

Hank finally managed to swallow the lump in his throat, only to feel a new lump form further down between his legs. Hell, he hadn’t had an accidental boner for decades, why would his body choose this exact moment to betray him. 

He knew fully well why, the culprit standing in front of him, slightly bent by the waist, making his butt stand out as if a neon sign stood above it, blinking, indicating for everyone to direct their eyes towards the offered goods. 

“Straighten up, Connor.” Hank ushered a bit more harshly than he intended to. 

Briskly brushing the sand off of Connor’s body, Hank tried his best to be a thorough as possible with the least amount of skin on skin contact. It probably wasn’t a good experience as Connor flinched more than once,  
“There you go.” Hank finally said some thirty seconds later. 

The sight of Connor’s lightly chaffed, blue flushed skin made Hank wince a little. He hadn’t meant to be quite as rough with the younger man, but by the looks of it, he had failed spectacularly.

As if the dangerous growl behind him wasn’t a warning enough, Connor turned around to try to have a look at his back. 

“This is strange. My HUD sent me warnings indicating that my skin was damaged by the sand. But that would mean sand is both soft and hard.” Connor mumbled, deep in thought. 

Hank needed a stiff one after that. He had always been clumsy, too big for his own good his wife had always told him. He had managed Cole though, so why was this so difficult with Connor. He was afraid that if he screwed up, he would damage something serious within Connor, making it so that the Conner he knew and lov....that he knew, would never return to him. 

The pressure of that was more than Hank could bear. True, Hank knew that Connor was no dandelion, that he could fake being hit by a car, hell, even shot repeatedly without taking too much damage. But Hank had always had a knack for destroying that which mattered the most to him. 

“Whiskey bare.” He greets the bartender in the straw hut. 

“Rough day with the family?” The man asks, smiling gently as he pours the golden brown liquid into the glass. 

“Doesn’t even scratch the surface.” Hank sighs as he kicks back the first of what he hopes will be a day of liquid courage. 

“Never seen their model before. They look nice.” The bartender comments, “Companions or friends?” he adds kindly. 

“Neither, colleagues.” Hank lies before shoving the empty glass to the man for a refill.

“The tall, serious one and the small, angry one looks to be more than colleagues if you ask me.” The bartender comments as he pours another round of whiskey into Hank’s glass. This time, a bit more than the first. 

“Hell knows what the two of them are up to,” Hank grumbles, kicking back this one too. 

“So the smaller of the...siblings,” the man tries, “is unattached then?”

Turning around faster than a freight train, Hank scowls at the young man behind the desk. It doesn’t take long before the younger man shoots both hands up in the air in a form of surrender before smiling innocently. 

“Can’t blame a guy for being interested, now can you?” He winks, pouring Hank a new glass of whiskey. 

He kicks this one back too before leaving the bar, smacking a fifty down on the counter as he stands up. He will watch over Connor like a hawk for the rest of the day if it’ll be the last thing he does. That no-good bartender would have to date Connor over Hank’s dead body. 

“Hey Hank,” Connor greets him happily when he plops down on the tanning bed, grateful for the shade from the parasol. 

It takes only a few seconds before Connor hunches down beside him, face too close, those brown, sparkling puppy-eyes full of mischief. 

“Would you help me with the sunscreen?” He asks, all too cheerily for being an innocent question. 

“Sure...” Hank sighs, bringing both hands up to rub his face. This was going to be a very long day. 

“Thank you, Hank!” Connor chirps, setting warning bells off in Hank’s head. 

And sure enough, before Hank manages to sit up, Connor has plopped down between Hank’s thighs. He’s crammed so far up that the bulge of Hank’s dick is nestled perfectly between the globes of Connor’s ass. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa there. Whatcha doin’, Connor.” Hank all but shouts in surprise. 

“Whatever do you mean, Hank?” Connor asks innocently, looking back at Hank over his shoulder. 

The little shit knows exactly what he’s doing, Hank can see the lightly blue dusting crossing his cheeks, a dead giveaway. Sitting up, the girth of Hank’s stomach dips into the curve of Connor’s back. They fit perfectly as if they were made for each other. 

Hank could have sworn he heard Connor man before a bottle hits the back of his head, making him twist around in anger and pain. Reed stands behind them, a scowling Nines just behind him, looming over the angry spitfire like a watchdog. 

“Get a room, will ya. There’s not enough bleach in the world to wipe around the sight of this scene.” Gavin barks, a deep flush spreading across his cheeks as Nines moves to stand closer.

“Fuck off, Reed!” Hank growls, taking the sunscreen bottle and throwing it back at Gavin. 

“Hey! Watch where you throw that thing, you senile bag of crap.” Gavin snaps back, the sound of Nines catching the bottle and squeezing the content out of it.

“Here you go, Hank,” Connor gives him a bottle of something strange. It looks like sunscreen, smells like it too, but when Hank squeezes a dollop of it into his hand, the consistency of the cream is thick, thicker than anything Hank has ever touched before. 

In his mind, it would be like trying to rub toothpaste onto your skin. Still, he rubs his hands together before taking a deep breath and placing his hands on Connor’s perfect shoulders. The skin beneath his hands is warm, even trough the thick cream, Hank could feel the heath of Connor’s body. 

The sunscreen proved hard to rub into Connor’s skin. To the fault of the thickness or Hank’s own wandering mind, he had no idea, but ten, then fifteen minutes passed as Hank’s big hands roamed over Connor’s back. 

Connors's waist was as small and trim as he’d always dreamt it was, the skin movable and real feeling, although too smooth, devoided of any nicks and bumps as a human skin Connor’s ‘age’ would have had. 

The chub of his very interested dick didn’t help matters more either. Connor constantly moves back to plaster himself in the curve of Hank’s crotch, even going as far as bowing his back to scoot his ass backward. By some miracle though, Hank managed to finish up without much fanfare. 

“There you go,” Hank said, standing up and walking a little bit away. 

“Thank you, Hank!” Connor grinned up at him, mischief still dancing around in his beautiful brown eyes. 

“Would you like to go swimming with me? I do not yet know if I can swim.” Connor looks thoughtful for a moment, his LED sinning yellow. 

“I do have the swimming software installed, but the RK frame is not made for this form of swimming. I do not yet know if I will sink, so it would be a great comfort to have you close by.” Connor explained, looking a little worried. 

Hank didn’t need to think twice. Nodding an affirmative, he unbuttoned his shirt and marched towards the water. He ignored the whistle Reed sent his way, followed by guffawing laughter. He wasn’t at all surprised when the following smack from Nines followed by Gavin’s ouch rang through their little camp. 

“Hank! Wait for me...” Connor called after him, stopping abruptly before the water's edge. 

Hank smiled at the childish display. Looked like Connor wasn’t so sure of himself as he thought. The younger man looked almost pale where he stood, hands folded in front of him, toes just barely touching the water as it rolled up into the sand. 

“Try stepping out to your ankles, Connor. The water is really nice.” Hank smiles at Connor, chuckling a little as the android carefully steps into the water. 

The smile that breaks out on Connor’s face is almost blindingly beautiful. It’s filled with so much happiness and pride that Hank’s heart skips a beat. The laughter coming from Connor is making Hank grin even wider. 

Connor takes to water like a fish. As soon as his ankles are into the water, his knees, hips, and chest follow soon after. Connor was right about his swimming software though. As soon as he tried to swim, his body sank to the bottom, which in itself didn’t turn out to be such a bad thing. 

While underwater, Connor discovered the sealife going about their day. Without noticing it, Hank actually had fun. Even when Reed and Nines joined them, Hank’s fond smile didn’t falter. Nines, as stoic as ever, just stood in the water, not sharing the same excitement as his brother did. He did, however, pull Reed under water long enough for Hank to worry, after Reed splashed around with the water, trying to play some kind of water warrior. 

The sight of Reed’s face as he heaved for breath, clambering to his stiff and unmoving partner, was a sight Hank would never forget. It was really too bad that humans didn’t have internal cameras. Hank would have loved to print out a huge banner of that scene for Reed’s birthday. 

“Hank, catch me!” Connor shouted as he splashed up from the water, aiming for Hank like a missile for its target. 

With a smack of skin against skin, Hank managed to catch the flying android just in time. Connor was heavy like this, making Hank wonder if the younger man had filled with water while swimming. 

The grinning face that looked down at him as those long legs curled around his waist, was everything Hank cared about though. The brown eyes sparkled with happiness, the smile containing enough energy to power a small village. 

In an instant the mood changes. Connor’s eyes search Hank’s before landing on his lips. Connor blushes, the blue spreading across his cheeks like a shadow. Biting his lip, Connor’s arms wound around Hank’s neck as Connor’s body relaxes and goes all but boneless in Hank’s arms. 

Hank is helpless, too lost in the moment, caught in the beauty that is Connor. Their lips meet for the first time to the sound of the waves softly crashing against the shore, to the sound of distant laughter and general happiness all around them. 

Connor tastes of saltwater and something uniquely Connor. His full lips fit so perfectly against Hank’s that he’s seconds from shedding a tear at the pure perfection that is his best friend. 

The low, almost inaudible moan that escapes Connor’s throat is almost lost to the sound of the waves, but Hank hears it, can feel it against his lips, can feel the vibration of it against his chest as the moment stretches on. 

When they finally break apart, they’re all but alone in their little secluded part of the beach. Hank can see Gavin and Nines up by the bar wearing a pair of silly banana and pineapple shirts. For how long they stood in the water, Hank doesn’t know, but when he looks up into the beautiful brown eyes staring down at him, he finds that he doesn't quite care. 

“I have dreamt of that for a long time, Connor.” Hank finds himself saying, and as the words leave his mouth, he finds them to be true. 

“I didn’t think it would ever happen,” Connor admits with a sad air about him. Hank doesn’t ever want to see it again. 

Leaning up to catch Connor’s lips in a chaste kiss, Hank smiles as he watches Connor's closed eyes open once more. That awkward, but beautiful smile crosses his lips once more as Connor stares down at him. 

“I think I am ready to go home now, Hank,” Connor whispers, unwinding his legs from around Hank’s waist. 

Hank doesn’t know what to think, what to do, but he follows Connor up from the water, help him pack up their little camp area and says goodbye to Reed and Nines as they each step into their own vehicle. Gavin being extremely quiet, looking odd with a content smile upon his face. Hank doesn’t want to think about what that might mean. 

Driving out of the parking lot, Connor’s hand finds Hank’s as they intertwine their fingers. It’s a comfortable silence that hangs between them, neither one needing to say anything, just feeling and bathing in each other's presence

The quiet isn’t disturbed before they’ve unpacked and had dinner together, Connor’s soft touch forcing a pleased hum from Hank as he wraps his arms around Hank’s waist from behind. They stay like that for a short moment. 

“This is nice.” Hank comments, turning around in Connor’s arms to wound his own around the shorter man’s neck. 

“It is...” Connor agrees, smiling up at him. 

For the first time, Hank wordlessly brings Connor with him to his own bedroom. Connor comes willingly, following as closely as he can. There’s nothing erotic or hurried about the way they undress or get into bed together, both tired and happy with the way the day turned out. Short minutes later, they fall asleep in each other's arms. Connor’s sleep cycle booting down to the sound of Hank’s calm heartbeat. 

Hank wakes up the morning after to soft swearing and angry mechanical buzzing. Opening his eyes, he’s surprised to see Connor sitting up in the bed, hands behind his back as a panel is opened. The soft mechanical buzzing comes from Connor’s finger firmly planted inside the panel. 

“This is too damn weird.” Hank grunts as he turns around in bed and closes his eyes once more. 

“Hank, you need to help me!” Connor’s voice calls out to him as a hand lightly pushes him. 

If it wasn’t for the slight distress in Connor’s voice, Hank wouldn’t have even bothered. But as it was, Hank turned around once more, propping himself up on his elbow to have a better look at what had set Connor off. 

“I can’t get it out. It’s stuck and I don’t even know how it got in there. All my panels are waterproof and were never opened yesterday.” Connor whines, his brown puppy-eyes turned on Hank, looking all sad and helpless. 

“What’s stuck?” Hank dares to ask, though he already has an idea. 

“Sand, Hank, sand!” Connor almost wails. 

For a moment, Hank has to bite his tongue. He had known that this would happen, had even warned Connor before going. ‘Sand always finds a way’ he had told him and been assured that nothing would or could enter an RK’s system without their remission. 

Well, ‘check and mate’ Hank thought smugly to himself.

“How can I help?” He asked instead, smiling softly at the relieved look on Connor’s face. 

“Could you take this,” Connor pulled a small cable from his finger, giving it to Hank, “and try to vacuum downwards, towards the back there?” 

Confused, Hank put the small cable where he thought Connor wanted it to be, smiling softly when Connor chuckled uncomfortably, complaining softly about something tickling and how sensitive the components were. 

After a few minutes though, they seem to have caught the culprit when Connor sighed and relaxed. Pulling the cable back, Connor closed his panels, letting the synthetic skin knit together once more.

“All better?” Hank asked as Connor settled in close to him. 

“Still have sand in creases and crooks on the outside, but the last of the intruders were just caught. Thank you.” Connor smiles as he caressed Hank’s cheek. 

Looking into each other's eyes, Hank cursed himself for not doing anything sooner. He’d been hopelessly lost to the younger man before him for months on end, never daring to admit to his feelings out of fear for rejection. 

It seems his worries were for nothing though. Connor looked at him as if he hung the moon and stars as if he was the centrum of Connor’s universe. 

“How long?” Connor asked and instantly, Hank knew what he was asking about. 

“Since that RK came and took me to CyberLife. My only worry was whether or not you would walk away unharmed. I didn’t care what would become of me as long as you lived.” Hank replies, his fingers stroking the softly, freckled skin of Connor’s cheek. 

“That is a very long time, Hank.” Connor scowls, looking almost insulted. 

“Maybe?” Hank mumbles, “But it was the time I needed to come to terms with everything, to be ready for you.” 

“I guess we both needed time. After the rebellion, I realized that there was only one place I wanted to be. I didn’t know much besides being your partner, but I knew that it was something I wanted to do for as long as you wanted me.” Connor smiles, turning his face to nuzzle into Hank’s hand. 

“If somewhere along the road you would fall in love with me too, that would only be a bonus.” He continued after kissing Hank’s palm. 

“I would fall in love too, huh?” Hank can’t help but tease Connor’s slip up. 

The realization of what he had said suddenly hit, making Connor go stiff as a board beside Hank. His eyes widened almost comically, a deep blue blush filled his cheeks and neck in a matter of seconds. It was adorable. 

“I-I didn’t... I mean...” Connor stumbled over the words, not really landing on anything. 

His LED held a constant red as Connor’s distress washed over him. Smiling, Hank leaned down to take Connor’s lips in a deep kiss. Connor was easy to kiss, a second passing before the stiffness of his body loosened and the young android melted into Hank’s body. 

“Don’t worry, I love you too, Connor,” Hank whispered as he broke the kiss. 

Rolling them over, Hank couldn’t help but once more admire how well they fit together. The chub of Hank’s cock nestles beside Connor’s own erection, the younger man spreading his legs almost instinctively. 

Hank reached down to place his cock beside Connor’s, the two appendages meeting for the very first time, sliding up against each other as Hank thrust lazily up and down. He wanted nothing more than to take Connor’s perfect dick in hand and stroke him to completion, but the feeling of every little movement, every tick of Connor’s body against his own, was too precious to give up. 

Moaning, Connor thrust up in time with Hank, their hips meeting in a rough hug before parting for short seconds. Connor’s cock slid back and forth between their bellies, disappearing beneath the weight of Hank’s rounded belly, before retreating to slide beside Hank’s dick. 

By the sound of it, it was driving Connor insane. The android's arms were wound so tightly around Hank’s neck, that there was no mistaking who he was making love to. Precome was dripping from both their slits, Connor’s synthetic lube like slick smearing and mixing with Hank’s own essence. Together, the two substances made the perfect slip and slide between their bodies with just enough friction.

It didn’t take long before Hank could feel the telltale sensation of an orgasm sneaking down his spine to blend in his abdomen. His thrusts grew more erratic, more out of sync before he had to give in, letting the orgasm rip through his body. 

The warmth that spread between their bodies was all Connor needed to tip over. With a long moan, a slightly warmer liquid splashed between them, releasing two-three-five spurts before Connor whined, his systems shutting down and oversensitive. 

Lying on top of Connor, Hank enjoyed for the first time ever the sensation of bonelessly resting on top of his lover without worrying about being heavy. In fact, his weight seemed to ground Connor as the younger man’s arms came around Hank’s back to hold him closer. 

Small kissed peppered his neck and cheek as they lay there cuddled up and comfortable. Hank had never been closer to paradise as he was right at that moment. All the stress of the previous months rushed out of him, leaving his body and mind calm and collected for the first time in a long while. 

Maybe the beach wasn’t as bad as he had previously thought it to be...

~ The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
